Solomon Goldsmith
Solomon Goldsmith was Diva's second chevalier but he betrayed her in the hope of securing the love of Saya. Attire *He wears white suit with a blue rose while he serves Diva. *After he betrays Diva and is disowned, he changes his suits to black symbolizing his loyalty to the opposite queen, Saya. History Solomon is a blood relative of Amshel and thus related to the Goldschmidt family. He works as a medical doctor during the Russian Revolution. The constant bloodshed in war terrified him and he wanted a war-free life. Solomon was introduced to Diva by Amshel in 1917 during the Russian Revolution. At this time, he became one of her chevaliers, after which he wears only white clothing as a symbol of his being Diva's chevalier because it was what he was wearing when he met her. Solomon helps Amshel to bring in and forcibly turn Karl into Diva's next chevalier; feeling guilty for the pressure on Karl's mind that the forced conversion has created, Solomon decides to watch over Karl and forges a brotherly bond with him. He was first introduced to her as a delightful young man at the ball in her Vietnam school, and danced his only dance with her. After the dance he apologized, telling her that he had only asked her as she was the only girl who wasn't staring at him. He did not discover who she was until later. Solomon's love for Saya only continued to grow as the series progressed, bringing him into conflict with his chevalier brothers and with Diva. Solomon eventually decides that he simply cannot kill Saya or continue to support Diva's efforts to do so, and wants to live with her as someone who loves her. While Amshel thinks Solomon's love for Saya is just part of his instinct as a chevalier, Solomon disagrees and knows he loves Saya as himself. Diva disowns him and tells him to do whatever he wants. As a sign of his no longer being a chevalier, Solomon stops wearing his signature white suits, instead switching to black ones. Solomon kidnaps Saya after saving her from Amshel. He takes her to his penthouse apartment. There he confesses his love for her and asks her to marry him. He promises to take her to a land where there's no war and even kill Diva for her. He soothes her feelings with his words and is about to kiss her but Hagi interrupts. Solomon tries to kill Hagi but Saya's fall triggers his opponent to partially transform, outmatching his speed. Saya remembers her promise to Hagi and gently rejects Solomon. Afterwards, Solomon briefly sinks into a depressed mood. Nathan visits Solomon and takes him to visit Diva and the babies, but Solomon uses the opportunity to try to kill her. Diva easily defeats him and he is imprisoned at the mansion. James taunts him by promising to kill Saya and bring her head in front of him. Amshel tells Nathan to kill him, but Nathan frees him instead. Solomon rushes to save Saya from James, but during the battle he is accidentally cut by Saya's sword coated in her blood. He proclaims his allegiance to Saya as her chevalier once more, then leaves. In an alley, he begins to crystallize. Yet he attempts to attack Amshel who is also present there but fails as he shatters while his brother Amshel watches. It is unknown as to whether Saya ever learned of his death as no one is shown telling her. Category:Elementals Category:Vampires Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Demons